fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tengoku Sayaka
is one of the two cures from Sweet Maiden Pretty Cure. She's refered to as "light and fresh" by her classmates. Unlike Ageha, she rarely ever fights with Vanilla. She often worries about her womanizing little brother Ame, as well as Ageha's unablity to resist him. Her alter ego is Cure Peppermint, who's theme color is blue and is represented by circles. Appearance Ageha has long dark bluehttp://colors.findthedata.com/l/386/Sea-Blue hair, that she keeps in a side ponytail, and green-bluehttp://colors.findthedata.com/l/418/Pale-Robin-Egg-Blue eyes. She's a couple inches shorter than Ageha. In her civilian form during the spring/summer, Sayaka wears a dark blue three quartner sleeved shirt with white polka dots. She wears a pair of grey shorts and black lace up boots, with white laces. Pale blue socks peak up above her boots. In the winter she wears a blue long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. She pairs them with black boots and a grey sweater. When it snows she wears a blue-grey scarf. While at school during the fall/winter, she wears a creme colored shirt with a brown sailor collar, brown cuffs and a red tie. The skirt is pleated and brown while the socks are creme colored with dark brown shoes. The summer uniform is the same with shorter sleeves. While at work, she wears a long sleeved black and light grey dress. The skirt goes to her ankles that frills at the end. It has white lace near the end of the skirt, while a black ribbon holding the lace in place. The sleeves are long and puff at the top. The end of the sleeves have white cuffs. She wears a white apron with two black hearts, and a black bow. On her head is a frilly ehite headband, white a large black bow on each side. As Cure Peppermint... Personality Coming soon... Relationships Family *Tengoku Seki - Her father. She resembles him a lot, along with her little brother. She treats him more like a brother then a father. *Tengoku Ozora - Her step-mother. When they first met she acted rude, but it was a test. They have a good relationship *Tengoku Ame - She cares for her brother deeply, but worries about his future, due to his womanizing like traits. Friends *Aruheito Ageha- Her best friend, co-worker and pretty cure partner. *Vanilla - Her fairy partner. They rarely fight. *Furai Kotori - Unlike Ageha, they don't see each other as rivals. Though they don't see each other as friends either. *Yasei Ringo - She maintains a good relationship with him. *Aijo Koiji - He flirts with her, yet her feelings towards him is unknown. Etymology *'Tengoku' - Tengoku (天国) translates to heaven *'Sayaka' - Sayaka (さやか) translates to clear or bright Cure Peppermint - Her cure names comes from peppermint, an aromatic leaves of a plant of the mint family. Pretty Cure is Sayaka's cure alter ego. She has power over snow. She doesn't have to be with Ageha to transform like most cure duos. She transforms with her Macaron Gloss by saying "Pretty Cure! Sweet Echange!" Attacks *'Peppermint Wink' (ペパーミントウィンク Pepāmintou~inku) - An attack that Sayaka uses in episode three. She uses it to purify Shinratsu. *'Heart Arc Fantasy' (ハートアートファンタジー Hātoātofantajī) - The first duo attack. Songs Sayaka's voice actor, Shizuka Ito, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices, including duets with Suzuko Mimori. The two also sang the opeing for the series Bon Appetit! Sweet Maiden Pretty Cure!. Solos Duets *Bon Appetit! Sweet Maiden Pretty Cure! (with Suzuko Mimori) Trivia TBA Gallery References Category:Blue Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Sweet Maiden Pretty Cure Category:Female Category:Females Category:User:Beauty Blizzard